


TikTok Stardom

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), TikTok, dante does the wap dance, inspired by v's taunt, tiktok challenges, v doesn't understand the hype, y/n can throw it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: Gifted with a new phone, Dante indulges in the world of TikTok and pulls (Y/N) and V into similar shenanigans.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Attempts In Which

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_V and Y/N try to survive the four attempts Dante takes to be TikTok famous, one of the TikToks surprisingly working out in the end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**ChaoticZen Requested:** _
> 
> **_Nero & Kyrie are too cute. Also, may I request a V X Reader where it’s just Dante trying to get them with his dumbass tiktok shit and 9 times out of 10 anything he tries backfires on him immediately? XD_ **

As a gift to Dante, because he is just so broke that all his phones are super old, you buy him a red smartphone. He finds out what TikTok is very quickly. It’s all he spends time on. Every day when you came to work with V, you’d hear his phone on full volume watching and laughing at TikToks. Sometimes you would catch him doing the trendy dances and V was always there to look at him with judgment and disdain.

_Attempt I, In Which Dante Does The “Laying In the Rain While Rosyln Plays” Challenge_

It was a rainy day in Redgrave, arguably the rainiest it would be in years. People ran around with umbrellas and their bags over their heads, hoping to miss the storm as they went back home. Meanwhile, you and V were sitting by the window, admiring the storming weather, cups of tea in hand. As usual, V held his iconic leatherbound book in hand and recited to you. You may have been paying attention to his voice, but his lips were the spotlight. For the homey conditions, he had ditched his leather pants and vest for your borrowed sweatpants and sweatshirt. Since V is rather slim, even your sweater sleeves needed to be rolled up. You traced his hand that was interlocked with yours, his cold fingers warmed by your own.

“This is nice.” You murmur, looking into his green eyes.

“It is.” He responded with a small smile present on his face.

Suddenly, Dante ran in laughing and V’s smile was quickly removed.

“I’m gonna head out!” He yelled, opening the door and quickly leaving into the intense downpour.

Through the window, you saw that the red devil had laid on the wet ground. He stayed there, unmoving. V rolled his eyes. Dante grabbed his phone that was resting by the adjacent street curb. He swiped through the video, sighed, and went back to the ground. The phone rings on Dante’s desk. You go to get it, only for V to pull you back down gently and to walk over himself, cane in hand.

Damn, he looked so good in your clothes.

“Hello. Devil May Cry. Ah, Nero. Very well. Mind the weather, it’s a bit dreary. Alright, very well.” He hung up.

“Are Nero and Nico coming over?” You asked, V nodded. You stare outside, watching Dante continue to retake his video, now much more center to the street.

“Is the buffoon still doing his stupid stunt outside?”

The music outside was playing much louder, echoing through the street.

“Oh. Bon Iver, we like that band.” Suddenly, you heard the familiar sound of Devil May Cry van.

“They’re here already?” You mumble, going to open the window slightly.

“Dante!” You called out. The white-haired male did not move, he didn’t hear you.

“Dante! Get off the street!” The revving sounds grew louder, Nico’s god awful driving coming closer.

“Dante! Come on!” You hollered. Finally, Dante shot up from the ground looking like a wet dog.

“Can you just let me do my thing? I just need one-”

“-Dante, make haste.” V snapped.

“I almost had that take-” Without finishing his sentence, Dante was immediately run over by the Devil May Cry van. Water splashed everywhere and the impact sent him a few paces over. You gasped and ran outside, V following behind.

“Hey, y’all!” Nico greeted as she opened the car door, cigarette in hand.

“What the hell, did you install a new speed bump?” Nero said as he jumped out of the passenger side, donning a black rain poncho.

“That speed bump is your moron of an uncle,” V emphasized, cane pointing to the said speed bump.

“Still alive!” Dante groaned as he weakly waved from the ground.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Please no!” You cried out, sprinting barefooted towards Dante. However, you kept running past the devil.

“My love, what are you-” V called out, watching you fish the fallen red phone out of a puddle and run back inside, mumbling to yourself about dry rice.

“Glad to be prioritized,” Dante muttered, propping himself up by the elbows.

V quickly left, ushering in the two younger Fortuna residents into the office, offering tea and hot cocoa along with good company.

Dante later found himself wrapped in towels and blankets, nursing a cup of hot cocoa while you berated him for being careless with his phone.

_Attempt II, In Which Dante Tries The Egg/Bowl Challenge_

“Stop wasting chicken eggs, Dante,” V asked as he watched the older man take out a carton of brown eggs you bought earlier that week from the fancy grocery store across town. Truly, you spoiled the legendary demon hunter. The white-haired devil sighed and took out the white styrofoam carton of white eggs instead.

“Fine, I’ll use Griffon’s when we run out.” You sat down at the kitchen counter as Dante took out an egg and a bowl.

“Hey!” The bird cried out, flapping his wings. You offered Griffon a bit of a cookie and scratched the bird’s feathers as he perched on V’s cane.

“Okay. What’s the game?” You asked Dante, whose grin told you no good news. He sat across from you, V occupying the spot next to you.

“So I get this bowl and I put the egg under it.” He instructs, doing as said. He lifts up the plastic Tupperware bowl and puts it back down.

“And so...you have to keep doing it until one of us moves the bowl and the other smacks the egg and breaks it. Whoever doesn’t break the egg wins.”

“That sounds like a -” You and V said at the same time.

“Lot of fun.” You shrugged.

“Waste of time,” V said plainly.

Dante rolled his eyes.

“Alright let’s do this.” He taps the play button on his phone, beginning the TikTok. You start, swiftly moving the bowl and bringing it down. Dante’s reflexes kick in and he repeats the action as soon as your hand leaves the bowl. V and Griffon stare mindlessly as the two of you continue your routine. Back and forth, Griffon’s head bobs left to right as V’s eyes dart around to see who would succeed in this “game.”

Suddenly, both of you lunge for the egg. You fixed yourself over the table and Dante’s hand brings down the egg upon your cleavage, missing its intended target: your face. You scream and clock him as a reflex. Griffon squawks with laughter, watching as you run to the bathroom to clean the yolk off your shirt. V stands before Dante who nervously laughs.

“V, old buddy, old pal, let’s talk this out..” V does not respond but brings down his cane. After his beating, Dante scrolls through the footage, seeing how the phone fell over after V literally caned him. The rest of the video was just Dante’s pained groans and pleads.

_Attempt III, In Which Dante Tries_ _Cheesing V’s Familiars_

V loved how thoughtful you were. That was one of the first things he noticed about you. You always picked up on what he preferred and delivered without asking for anything on his part. You came to the office with burgers and fries, his favorite foods, and he pecked you on the forehead.

“I brought lunch for all of us.” You stated, taking out drinks and ketchup packets. Griffon helped himself to a stray onion ring laying on the table, hoping no one noticed his thievery. V tsked at the lightning bird’s antics.

“Including me?” Dante asked as he walked into the office from his shower.

“Yes, Dante.” You said as you handed him a paper bag.

The three of you with Shadow and Griffon enjoyed lunch together. Although they didn’t need to eat, it didn’t mean they minded a few treats once in a while. Despite that, V refused Shadow a bite of his sandwich.

“Shadow, you are so spoiled.” you cooed as you scratched her little chin.

“Little Wanderer, please do not encourage her,” V warned. He remembered how you dragged him into a pet store, looking for toys to give Shadow. This familiar was bound to become an oversized house cat at this rate.

“Sorry, baby. V said no.”You said as the big cat nudged your hand holding a fry. Shadow grumbled, slinking away.

Dante looked at his own cheeseburger and a TikTok lightbulb lit up in his head. While the two love birds were feeding fries to each other, Dante took his phone out, pointing it at the familiar.

“Hey, pspspspsp. Shadow!” He whispered. The big cat stared at the red devil, mildly curious. Dante slapped the slice of cheese onto the cat’s head. The sound resounded through the office. V and you turned to see the cat rearing her head around, pawing at the offensive dairy product.

“Dante!” V warned. Griffon flapped his wings and chortled. Dante turned in his rolling chair and targeted the bird.

Another smack went through the air as Griffon let out an offended screech.

“Dante, you asshole!” Dante laughed at the bird as he flapped his wings.

“Wait, Shadow, no-” Time froze as the angry cat lunged at him over the table. As Dante felt the giant paws stick their landing on his chest, he sees Griffon fly above him, sparks of lightning coming off his form.

While you consoled the hissy kitty with her head on your chest, V lectured Griffon on why lightning strikes in a building were dangerous and wrong. Dante laid on the ground, shirt full of cat scratches and smoke coming off his hair. His phone had shortcircuited.

_Attempt IV, In Which Dante Does The WAP Dance_

The first time Dante had a revelation was when he saw someone on TikTok do the WAP trend. It was so raunchy and sexual and mortifying. He had to do it. So with Faust on, he propped up his phone and pressed record. He sighed and prepared himself. The sounds of rhythm and bass-filled his office, as the low-toned-voiced started the song. Dante rarely was that focused but for this dance? He was working it. When the door to the shop opened and a gasp was heard, he didn’t even bother paying attention to the couple.

“(Y/N), what are you-”

Dante realized V’s “Little Wanderer” had run into the camera view behind him and joined the trend. Backs arching and hips shaking, they were in perfect sync. Both did a perfect split, one slightly more flexible than the other. V put his head in his hand, shaking in disbelief at his lover’s flexibility.

When the TikTok had ended, you and Dante high-fived and laughed at the video, noting how on point the two of you were. V made his way over to you, holding you by the hip.

“You’ll have to show me that dance privately next time, dear.” He murmured in your ear.

“Looks like The Little Wanderer’s also The Little-”

“Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence.” V said to Dante, who shrugged. You giggled at V's flushed face.

Dante posted the video immediately after, despite V’s glares. It got hundreds of thousands of views, elating the middle-aged devil hunter. Who knew the Little Wanderer was the key to his TikTok stardom?

V hates TikTok, but the sight of you dancing in such a provocative manner was strangely alluring. Scratch that, he only likes one TikTok and loves all of you.


	2. The Lovers Strike Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Dante challenges (Y/N) to make a better TikTok than him, not knowing her secret weapon has a cane, secret dance skills, and an ever-present smirk on his face.**  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **TheLastCrusader Requested: May I please request a V x Reader fic with them making TikToks (since you've made one but it was Dante making them)**  
>  _

You thought you were of stronger resolve. You were horribly wrong. So here you were, watching Dante’s TikToks while he held out the phone for you. 

“Which one is better. I throw it back better in this one but the other one had better lighting.” 

“Well-” 

“You’re right, this one is better.” Dante cuts in as he posts the video. 

After he had hundreds of thousands of views from that one WAP video, the fame really got to Dante’s head. Now he was always on TikTok when he wasn’t hunting demons. His few hundred followers really boosted his ego. According to V, his cocky attitude had worsened. 

“These violent delights have violent ends,” V mutters, closing his book. 

“You think you can do better?” Dante taunts. V grits his teeth. You look at the two glaring males. 

“If (Y/N) had not participated in your trivial videos, you would’ve never been gifted the platform you currently have.” 

Dante scoffs. 

“Are you sure it wasn’t because my butt is nicer?” V gasps and you practically snarl at that off-hand insult. 

“That’s it! You’re on, Sparda.” You snark. 

Dante laughs at your threat. 

“How about this, you get TikTok and we’ll see who goes viral first.” 

“What are the consequences of this challenge?” V questions, making sure you aren’t getting looped into some screwy deal. 

“If I win, (Y/N) here has to clean my office and buy me pizza for a month.” V sighs at the red devil’s idea of a prize. 

“Fine.” The two of you shake on it. V watches you grab your phone to download the app, mumbling about how you had more cake than Dante. Whatever that meant. He didn’t really want to know. 

V was close to a breaking point. It had been two weeks of endless contesting. Often he’d catch you doing some convoluted dance that would kill a nun upon first glance. Honestly, how did you move like that? 

Despite that, you still sighed after your fifth Renegade attempt. V was sitting on the couch, his torso in view of the camera. He didn’t mind, it was only to be perceived by you and quickly deleted. 

“What is the matter?” You shrug. 

“I’m doing good, but it’s definitely not Dante’s WAP, that’s for sure.” V shivered at that abbreviation. How uncouth. 

“Please don’t say it like that.” 

“What? Dante’s wet ass pussy?” You cackle as V hides his face in his hands. 

“How will we ever best this buffoon?” V mumbles. The couch dips from your added weight on it. 

“Well, I could just flash the camera.” You suggest. 

“My dear, no.” 

That video had gone viral since no one was expecting you to run in and join Dante. No one was expecting you-

“V!” You jolt with a spark of ingenious. He perks an eyebrow. 

“ _Youshoulddoatiktokwithme!”_

“Huh?” You clear your throat. 

“Do a TikTok with me!” 

V begs for you not to do the puppy eyes. You do them anyway. He has no choice to fall for it, a mouse in a cheese trap. 

“Alright, but I will not be ‘throwing it back in a circle.’” V warns. 

The phone is placed on the table and he is thrown into the vortex of time-wasting video content that is Tik Tok. When Nero walks in on the two of you, obviously with something important, he immediately walks out the door again. Not like either of you noticed, the deafening sounds of Megan Thee Stallion’s sexual confidence filling the dusty air. 

Five days later, the universe did its thing. 

You wouldn’t believe it. You could not believe it. 500K views, 70k likes, and countless comments about the hot goth that was your lover later, you had done it. You had broken Dante’s record multiple times over. 

You slam the phone down in front of the magazine-reading red devil, who squints at the screen. V stands by the other side of the desk, leaning on his cane. 

There the two of you were, doing the Savage challenge. Dante could tell you did it in the hallway while he was gone on a job. While you did the arm gestures and teasing motions of your hips, V stood behind you with a look of admiration. When the song neared the end, the two of you suddenly switched “Savage” to “Singing In The Rain.” 

V dipped you, the two of you doing an old-fashioned dance like Broadway lovers. Cane in hand, he spun you away to the main office as he did his own routine, lanky arms and legs perfectly poised and in motion. 

The Tik Tok faded to black, the little circular icon a picture of the couple. On the inside, Dante internally imploded. He was not expecting that to happen. 

“Okay okay. You win.” Dante goes to walk away, but V puts his cane against his chest, stopping the white-haired male. 

“What? You here to rub it in?” 

“(Y/N) never said her terms if you lost.” Dante realizes this, turning around to see your smug face. He was always shit at gambling. 

You held your hips with your hands, a positively evil expression on your face. 

“(Y/N), old buddy old pal...don’t do anything you regret…” You look at V, who nods. 

“Dante Sparda. As you have lost your challenge, I hereby sentence you to delete your account.” 

“No. No. No! You don’t mean that.” He refuses to hand over his phone to you. He backs away but bumps into V’s cane. 

“I believe this is when the tables turn and I say jackpot.” V drawls. Griffon emerges from his lanky form and flies to the rafters. 

“Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!” Griffon laughs. 

“Tear the bitch apart!” You exclaim as Griffon swoops down and knocks Dante over. The bird grabs the red devil by the ankle, holding him upside down in the air. 

“Yeah, shithead! That’s what you get for throwing stuff at my face!” Griffon screeches as he shakes Dante of his loose belongings. The red phone falls out and lands in V’s hand. 

“Please, no! Come on, I’ll do anything!” V unlocks the phone, the poor devil never even had a password. 

“Anything?” V asks with a smirk. 

“Anything, Dante?” You echo, looking up at the panicking man.

If Dante ever died and went to hell, he bet that the first thing he would see as he fell would be your faces. He may be half-demon but you two, you two were the real devils here. 

“Anything!” 

“Then Perish.” You and V say at the same time. V presses the “delete account” option. 

Dante screams in anguish the way down as Griffon drops him. A heavy thud shakes the floor and flickers the light. The bird returns to V, skin repainted with inky shadows. 

“I hope you learned your lesson, Dante.” You say, wishing the red devil would be more mature. 

“Not really.” V face-palms at the answer. It was everything he thought it was going to be. 

“Good enough.” You grin. 

The two lovers, Bonnie and Clyde incarnate, go out for lunch. Dante sighs as he is left barren of his previous fame. 

Never insult the Little Wanderer. Why? Because Little Wanderer's a savage, classy, boujee, ratchet…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is the last TikTok-related concept I’m willing to write for. I’m just not a fan and it’s hard for me to watch them._


End file.
